Big Time Amnesia
by simpLEEreading
Summary: When Logan and Camille get into a heated argument and break up, things make a turn for the worse. When he ends up in the hospital with a case of amnesia, Kendall; who had a major crush on Logan, decides to convince him that they are dating. Will this end up being the best, or the worst idea Kendall has ever concocted?


**Big Time Amnesia **

**Chapter 1 : Logan's accident **

_**A/N : I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't resist this one. I always was intrigued with the idea of tricking someone who had amnesia to believe that they lived a different life than they actually did. So if you couldn't tell from the summary this is a Kogan fic. It's one where Kendall convinces Logan that they are boyfriends. I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush or any other recognizable copyrighted things. If I did own them, I would have finally been able to meet them IRL.**_

* * *

Kendall isn't sure when he started to view Logan as more than a friend, but it seemed to intensify when they moved to L.A. from Minnesota. Maybe it was the fact that they shared a room together and he saw Logan in states of undress. He may never know the exact moment, but he knows he has a major crush on his best friend. He loves the way Logan smiles. His dimples and that smirk that appears on his face when he's happy. He also enjoys the way he sticks his tongue out, and when he licks his lips when he's thinking about something.

He used to just pass it off as being really good friends until Logan and Camille became an item. He never felt so jealous before. He shouldn't have been since he was dating Jo, but the intensity of his jealousy was too hard to ignore. Once he realized his feelings for Logan, he broke it off with Jo. Even if Logan would never feel the same way, he could never string along anyone in a relationship. He always hoped there would be a way to be in relationship with Logan, even if it was under false pretenses. He would do anything to be with Logan.

It was just a normal Saturday for most people. Camille and Logan were on a date hanging out by the pool, with Kendall on the other side spying on them. Kendall knew it was suspicious, especially since his mom, Katie, James and Carlos went out to the San Diego Zoo. They tried to convince him to come, but he wouldn't leave Logan alone with the "she devil". That was his nickname for Camille. She was always so rude and irritating. He didn't know what Logan could see in her. She was way too overdramatic for anyone's liking. What he didn't know was Camille and Logan noticed Kendall watching and started to converse about it.

"Logan this is enough. I'm tired of Kendall spying on our dates. Tell your friend to back off… I'm not interested. Sure I slapped him first out of all of you, but I don't like him." Camille said dramatically. Camille always felt that everything was about her. She was very self-absorbed and ignorant.

"Kendall doesn't like you Camille. He's just worried about me. Like I've said before, this is my first relationship. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. He's just looking out for my me." Logan stated. He didn't understand why Camille was so bent out of shape about this. It was honestly frustrating him.

"Then tell him to bug off. I don't like him watching us. He's ruining everything. Logan I'm sick of this. You have a choice right now it's either me or him. Tell him to scram or I'm breaking up with you." Camille was extremely angry right now. She needed Logan to know that she should come before his friends.

"I choose him. I will always put my friends first Camille. You shouldn't make me decide, because I will always choose Kendall over you. We're through Camille. You're such a bitch. Good luck finding anyone who would want to date an overdramatic bitch like you." Logan was pissed off at Camille. No one gives him an ultimatum. His friends are always gonna come first, especially Kendall. Kendall is the sweetest and nicest person you could ever meet. If someone has a problem with Kendall, then they must truly be a horrible person on the inside. Logan decided it was best to walk away from the situation.

"You can't just walk away from me Logan Mitchell!" Camille yelled. No one walks away from her. She is a someone who you shouldn't mess with. Her anger was off the charts at the moment. No one has ever chosen the other option, when she gave her previous boyfriends an ultimatum. Camille totally lost it and grabbed the chair she was sitting on and threw it as hard as she could in Logan's direction. It hit him with one of the legs hitting the back of his head, which caused him to fall in the pool. He was drowning; having been knocked unconscious by the chair Camille threw. Everyone that was hanging out by to pool gasped.

When Kendall had seen what happened he sprung into action. He took off his shirt and dived into the pool to save Logan. When he surfaced, he laid Logan on the ground to see if he could hear a heartbeat. Luckily he heard one, but it was faint. So he decided to grab his phone and call 911. When the ambulance finally arrived he was at a crossroads. He knew he probably wouldn't be aloud on the ambulance, but he didn't have a car to drive. He needed to be let on that ambulance. So when the paramedic asked his relation to Logan, he told him that he was Logan's boyfriend. He also said that his legal guardian wasn't in town. That did the trick and he jumped in the ambulance that took Logan to the hospital.

* * *

Kendall was a nervous wreck. He was currently in the waiting room at the hospital. He was awaiting any info on Logan from the doctor. He was worried about Logan's well being. He hoped that nothing was wrong with Logan. If something did happen… let's just say that Camille was as good as dead to him. He was currently looking at Logan's phone. Luckily Logan didn't have it on him when he fell in the pool. Kendall had "borrowed" it in the morning. He was so angry at Camille that he deleted all pics of Camille from the phone. He also deleted Camille's number and all the texts between Logan and Camille. It was slightly refreshing for Kendall to do that. Now it's like the whole relationship hadn't happened. It made Kendall smile.

A couple of hours later, Kendall was notified that Logan was doing fine by the doctor. He was told that Logan had suffered some brain damage from a combination of the chair that hit him, and the lack of oxygen when he drowned. It was highly likely that he would wake up with a bad case of amnesia. Kendall didn't know why he was not as sad as he should be, but he felt like he couldn't control his actions after that. Without realizing what he was doing he added a heart next to his name in Logan's phone. He also changed the wallpaper to a pic of Logan and him.

It wasn't until he put Logan's phone down that he realized what he was doing. He was planning on convincing Logan that they were boyfriends. The thought intrigued him. He didn't know if that was a wise thing to do. There were so many things that were bad about deceiving Logan this way. Although this would be a way for them to be together, no matter how short lived it will be, he felt like it might be worth it. Maybe he could even get Logan to truly believe that this was the truth. He knows he sounds like a crazy person, but he wanted to be with Logan so badly. This might just be the best or the worst plan he has ever concocted.

He made his way to Logan's room and put Logan's phone on the table next to the hospital bed. He then sat down in one of the chairs. He was waiting for Logan to wake up so he could set his plan into action. He then fell asleep wondering how he was gonna convince Logan. He needed more than just the phone to fully convince him… or so he thought.

It was about an hour later when Logan finally awakened. He was wondering where he was and who he was. He noticed he was in a hospital bed and that there was a tall blond boy with bushy eyebrows in a chair next to the bed. He was slightly worried at the fact that he couldn't remember anything. He noticed the phone on the table next to him and wondered if it was his. He looked at it and noticed that the wallpaper was a pic of the boy in the chair and another boy. He wondered if that was him. So he opened the camera app so he could see if it was. When he changed it to the front facing camera he saw the boy that was in the pic staring back at him. He figured out that the boy in the chair must be important to him, so he decided to look in the contacts to investigate. He saw the name Kendall with a heart next to it, which intrigued him. He looked at the pic of the contact and it was the boy in the chair. So the boy in the chair is Kendall and he must be my boyfriend. There was no way that Kendall could just be friends with him. What kind of friend puts a heart next to his name, and chooses to make his phone wallpaper a pic with the same guy. He was sad that he couldn't remember this. Would Kendall be mad if he forgot that they were dating. These were the thoughts that were running through his head. He still doesn't even know his own name. He couldn't deduce that from what information he gathered, so he would have to ask the blond when he wakes up.

When Kendall finally woke up, he saw Logan staring at him with a confused look. He wondered why Logan was looking at him that way. He was about to speak, but Logan beat him to it.

"Hey Kendall." Logan stated.

"Hey Logan. You remember me?" Kendall asked. Kendall was shocked that Logan remembered him. That means his plan wasn't gonna happen. How could he be so stupid… he should've known better. There was a chance he would remember everything.

"Yeah, but only because I looked through my phone. So my name is Logan?" Kendall was relieved when Logan said this. That means that Logan saw all the stuff he left on the phone. Maybe it would be easier to convince him now.

"Uh huh. Your name is Logan. Although sometimes I like to call you Logie. I'm sorry for saying that. I shouldn't be trying to jump start your memories. The doctor said if you didn't remember who you were, that I shouldn't force it."

"No it's okay. I know how you're feeling right now. It must be hard that your boyfriend can't remember anything about you. How it's as if the relationship hadn't happened. But Kendall I want to try to remember. Please help me remember. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. So when the doctor comes in, help me convince him I remember. The faster I get out of here, the faster you can help me remember so we can continue our relationship." Kendall was about to cry. Logan basically fell right into his plan. Hearing Logan saying those things made him emotional. Just hearing Logan saying the words "your boyfriend" made his heart swoon.

"I'll help you. You're lucky that I can't deny you anything. I should start with the most important things, that would probably convince them that you're fine." Kendall had went over the important things like his birthday, his full name, where he lives among a lot of other personal things. The whole premise of their "relationship" would be talked about later. When the doctor came in later, he was thoroughly convinced that Logan was 100% healthy physically and mentally. They had to beg the doctor for an early release. Usually they kept the patients overnight, but he made an exception for them.

Kendall and Logan had arrived back at the Palm Woods via taxi. They had went back to their apartment. This was the moment where Kendall would have to explain their "relationship" and how it happened. Luckily even with all the time they had used up at the hospital, they had arrived home before his mom, Katie, James and Carlos. He and Logan sat down on the infamous orange couch.

"So I guess you want to know more about our relationship and your life. I don't know where to begin, but I have to start somewhere... so it all started from when we moved to L.A from Minnesota. I started noticing you in a different way. I shrugged it off as just our closeness as friends, but as time passed, I realized that I was attracted to you. When I finally had the balls to ask you out, I'm not gonna lie… you were hesitant at first. Eventually you decided to give me a chance, but since we're doing this becoming famous thing, you wanted to keep it a secret. So we haven't told anyone this, not even my mother, James, Carlos or Katie." Kendall knew he didn't want a hidden relationship with Logan, so he decided to use Camille in his story. Finally something good can come from Camille. "You wanted to come out today, but things didn't go well. You had a girlfriend as a cover, and her name was Camille. You decided to date her, because she wouldn't stop asking you out. I was fine with it, since you had no feelings, so don't feel bad. When you decided to come out, you had to break up with Camille. She didn't take it so well. She threw a chair at you, and you fell in the pool and started to drown. I went in after to save you. I was so worried that something horrible would happen to you. I wouldn't know how I could live without you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Luckily Kendall was an awesome actor. He even started to tear up.

"It's okay Kendall. It's my fault for having a cover up. I know I shouldn't force myself, but if I was gonna come out today… I want to. You shouldn't have to deal with being secretive anymore. The more I integrate myself into my normal routine the better. Even though my dream is apparently to be a doctor, I don't care what the doctor said. I want things to go back to normal and I may be rushing this, but I'm okay with that." Logan then did what he was curious about this whole time. He brushed his lips against Kendall's lips. Kendall kisses back and is in pure bliss at the moment. He was kissing Logan and it felt amazing. When they finally pulled back from the kiss, they both had a look or pure lust on their faces. Logan was surprised that he was this horny. Obviously his body like the kiss, but didn't know his sexual preferences. Was he a top or bottom… was he still a virgin?

"That was amazing Logie. How was it for you?" Kendall stated hoping that Logan felt the spark too.

"It was mind-blowing. I have to ask though, am I still a virgin?"

"Yeah. We both are, and if you're wondering who would top or bottom… I leave it up to you. I would be comfortable either way, but I would want you to be comfortable when we decide to do it. Obviously not now, because you just got home from the hospital. When you're okay with the thought of having sex, then we can talk about it. Do you wanna just cuddle with me for now before we have to tell the others about us?"

"Sure." They both went onto Kendall's bed and laid down. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, while Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe that his little Logie was in his arms. Now he just had to convince the others. He drifted off the sleep with the biggest smile ever. He was finally happy.

* * *

_**A/N : So I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic. But I really wanted to write this. This is just the beginning and I won't tell you when Logan finds out the truth but he will have to remember it eventually. Next chapter will entail them coming out to the others. I'm excited to write this. Now I'm gonna have to work harder to update my other stories. If you haven't already, you should check my other stories out. Have a wonderful day.**_

_**-simpLEEreading**_


End file.
